


vent

by ficfucker



Series: sk dogtruth [3]
Category: Last Podcast on The Left (Podcast) RPF
Genre: Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: ben goes quiet; marcus pries
Relationships: Ben Kissel/Marcus Parks
Series: sk dogtruth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810639
Kudos: 15





	vent

**Author's Note:**

> no actual murdering in here, though there is talk of it

Ben has been nonverbal for two straight days. He answers with simple words, distant facial expressions. It doesn't bother Marcus at first; he can relate to it, goes through his own cycles of muteness, but on the second day, Marcus is annoyed with the act.

Marcus kicks the door shut with his boot. He sets the case of sweating beers down on the table with a measured amount of force, enough to make Ben look up from his spot on the bed.

"Sulkin' around like fuckin' Dracula," Marcus mutters. He snaps a can off the plastic ring. "I don't know if you noticed, in your emotional stupor, but it's kind of harshing my _vibe, man_."

Ben gives him a dead-eyed look. "Can't all be saints like you, Marcus Parks. Some of us are _bothered_ by our actions."

Marcus tosses the beer onto the bed and it rolls across the sheets, stops when it hits Ben's thigh. Marcus cracks open his own and slurps up the rim of foam. "Oh, so now you're _bothered_ by what we done?"

"I didn't say—"

"Suddenly too fuckin' high and mighty to own up to it?"

Ben scowls.

"'Cuz last time I fuckin' checked, you were havin' _just_ as much fun as me. And now alla sudden you're sittin' and stewin' like we've done somethin' wrong."

"I never fuckin' said that. _Jesus Christ Almighty, Marcus!_ " Ben curls his fingers around his beer, goes to open it, then stops short. "It's not remorse. It's just—I get _low_ , okay? Because what's gonna top that? It makes me—like, why stop there?"

Marcus sips from his drink and looks at Ben for a long moment. He sits down in one of the putrid green armchairs by the small table. "We're only up to two," he says softly.

"Not me."

Marcus cocks his head. "Not you…?" he echoes. He lowers his beer so it's nestled between his thighs. "The fuck do you mean _not you_?"

"Before I met you, I—When I was younger."

Marcus stares at him. He's unsure if he should feel cheated on or aroused.

"After I graduated, I musta been oh, 22 at the time, I—There was this guy in my town, old, unmarried miserable fucking drunk. He had a dog and one day I saw him kick the poor thing and I knew I had a tire iron in my trunk and…" Ben trails off. His eyes are glassy, dropped down from Marcus like he's summoning the memory.

"And you beat him to a pulp," Marcus finishes for him.

Ben sighs. "Pretty much, yeah, that's exactly it. No one saw me on the property and it kind of just got swept under the rug when the cops couldn't find suspects. He wasn't rich and didn't have any family."

Marcus nods. He's looking at Ben intently.

"And I kinda panicked! I told myself I'd never get that out of control again so I moved away and—"

"And then you met me?"

"Yup."

"And I got that old desire kickin'."

Ben hatches into a fond smile at that. He glances up at Marcus. "Sure did," he says.

"So what? You're scared it's—it's boring now? Get to 3 and you tap out?"

Ben shakes his head, sips his beer. He licks some foam off his mustache. "I just—I want more from it."

"Well. Like what?"

Ben exhales. "Like you get one and I get one—"

Marcus giggles. "The same night?" he asks, incredulous.

"At the same time."

Marcus snorts, breaks into a real cackle. "Always thought _I_ was the eager one, holy shit."

"It's gonna stop getting me there eventually. I know it. It's like a high. I need more every time."

Marcus finishes his beer and sets the can on the table. He gets up and crawls into bed beside Ben, leans his head to his shoulder. "You ain't hardly tried all the ways I could think of to kill someone."

Ben wraps his arm around Marcus' bony hip. "What? Formulating a list?"

"Somethin' like that."

* * *

They drive around the general area for the next week and a half. Ben takes up temporary jobs as a bouncer in whatever bar or public venue will take him. Marcus offers to sweep store fronts, wash windows, pump gas. He's hesitant to steal, but Ben doesn't discourage it, so if a car is unlocked, Marcus swipes what he can. Pawns it off a town over.

At two weeks, no word comes of a missing person. The paper doesn't print about any body parts turning up in landfills. Marcus and Ben assume they're safe and they move on. Pack what stuff they have into their stolen car and change plates and decide California is the next destination.

Marcus has his feet up on the dashboard, his chair reclined low. "Remember what you said? Bout wanting two at once?"

"Make me sound like some pervert…," Ben mutters.

"Could do that. If we got a house. Or got real far out in the woods."

Ben doesn't turn to acknowledge him, stays trained on the traffic light in front of them. It's dark, but even so, Marcus sees Ben flex his fingers on the steering wheel. He says, eventually," Would take a lot of scouting."

"Hey, man, we got the time."

The conversation dulls and Marcus doesn't push it. He lights a cigarette and cracks the window enough to allow the smoke out. Since excavating that small piece of Ben's history, he's been considering their reasons for killing. Ben seems to enjoy the power aspect. A process killer. Does it for the thrill. And Marcus is similar, always gets a headrush from the whole ordeal, but he likes the product, too. Likes dead things.

Stems, most likely, from growing up in Texas. Allowed him access to an endless supply of cow bones. That certainly awoke something.

"We'll have to," Ben says, "find some place… remote."

Marcus glances over at him. His eyes are electric with excitement. "We can do that."

"Two is too risky to bring back to town."

"We'll dismember them. Scatter them for animals."

"Okay," Ben says, breathy. "A dumping ground… Okay."

And suddenly, the space inside the car is warm with ambition.

**Author's Note:**

> filler to get a feel for backstory
> 
> im sure more will come from marcus, i just wanted to give ben something


End file.
